


Fade's Grip

by irebelasmavhenan



Series: Begin Again [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irebelasmavhenan/pseuds/irebelasmavhenan
Summary: The Fade was truly a terrible place. (only a very brief non descript scene of an assault not anything indepth/excessive.)
Relationships: Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Begin Again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535009
Kudos: 11





	Fade's Grip

It was the way he had said it "We met Goldanna Alistair, she doesn't act like this nor does she deserve you to still want her around." It was as if he considered his company something to be treasured. Alistair felt his heart warm at that and then his "sister" shrieked and became a demon in which Gareion and Morrigan helped him fight.

"I'd of left you behind if it was up to me," Morrigan said which elicited a pointed look from Gareion. The witch just sighed and nodded clamming up.

\---

It turns out the mage had spoken to Morrigan about her treatment of Alistair and she had only agreed to lessen it up based on their close relationship.

Gareion said this and that made the witch snort "It's just that you're ridiculously kind, like a doormat. I'd feel bad refusing such a direct request little elf." 

The nickname made him grin and Alistair grinned too. Their group was usually either just Gareion, himself and Morrigan with Leliana on occasion. 

The three were near the exit when they passed through a portal into...a nightmare.

It was Kinloch Hold but dark, templars were patrolling the barely lit corridors, mages had bindings around their wrists and kept...moving blocks? Alistair squinted as they kept walking, yep the mages were doing random menial tasks, all looked sickly and thin.

Gareion gripped his staff tightly enough that Morrigan apparently noticed and gently pat his shoulder...awkwardly.  
They got to a room which caused the mage to stop in his tracks, Alistair cleared his throat and they entered.

Inside was Gareion barely at adulthood given how small he appeared and on top of him, pushing him into his bed. Morrigan moved quickly to slam the door and turned to face Alistair she mouthed "NOT ONE WORD." 

The trio continued and Gareion was shaking.  
\---  
The demon that ruled the islands looked like Jowan, it wasn't him but it still shook Gareion, Alistair saw him trembling. As the creature spoke of horrible secrets Alistair pushed them out his mind and refused to listen, unsheathing his sword and running to strike it. It disappeared but that was enough to cause Gareion to break back into reality.

The witch and he used a powerful cage spell to trap it and Alistair, striking with his templar training slew it.

\---

As they woke up and saw the corpse of the demon Gareion was quiet, Alistair tried to talk to him but he kept silent until Alistair said: "That wasn't right...if it isn't obvious I think your circle was barbaric if that's how you saw it." 

The mage turned quickly, tears welling in his eyes "All circles!" This outburst was new to him but without hesitance, Alistair said: "All circles." Nodding.

Gareion would say later this was the turning point for how he fully trusted Alistair.

**Author's Note:**

> gnarledelfroot.tumblr.com


End file.
